PerSaMi yang Menyenangkan
by Blue Ocean is a fujoshi
Summary: PerSaMi yang biasanya menyenangkan bagi anak-anak Pramuka, malah bagi Toushiro menyebalkan. Alasannya karena ulah 2 BFF kocak GrimmIchi sebulan yang lalu. Memang apa yang dilakukan GrimmIchi kepada Toushiro? Bad summary. RAPE YAOI (gagal -mungkin-)! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**BLEACH © Om Tite Kubo lah...**

**STORY © Author lah...**

**Pair : Grimm (Seme) x Hitsu (Uke) x Ichi (Seme) ;**

**Rate : M(esum) or Y(aoi) XD #PLAK**

**Genre : Tragedy (maybe) and Humor (maybe)**

**WARNING! : OOC, typo(s), AU, rape, threesome, bahasa campur aduk, dll. Yang gak suka gak usah baca!**

* * *

**A/N :** Fanfic ini tercipta karena author sedang mengenang masa-masa (?) PerSaMi (Perkemahan Sabtu Minggu) author sebulan yang lalu. Author bahagia banget karena banyak banget momen shonen-ai di sana! Kyaa~! XD #malah curcol. Daripada author makin bacon-eh bacot, yok readers kita cekidot!

* * *

_Karakura High School, Friday, 05.00 p.m._

"Seluruhnya! Tanpa penghormatan, bubar jalan!" pekik seorang pemuda dengan rambut perak jabrik dan tinggi yang tak lebih dari 133 cm. Yap, dia adalah Toushiro Hitsugaya, pratama (komandan barisan Pramuka) putra tergalak sepanjang sejarah Pramuka Karakura High School. Orangnya cool dan jutek abis, tapi entah mengapa banyak gadis yang tergila-gila padanya, _minus _Hinamori yang dari tadi ngeliatin Aizen terus.

"Kyaa~! Hitsugaya-kun~!" pekik gadis-gadis yang tergabung dalam Hitsugaya FC yang tersebar di seluruh regu putri. Alasan mereka ikut Pramuka simpel kok, cuma untuk ngeliatin Toushiro seorang.

"Kenapa si pendek itu (ditabok Hitsugaya FC rame-rame) selalu garang ketika memimpin?" gerutu Ichigo sambil mengorek kupingnya menghilangkan katarak (?!) membandel. Tampaknya telinga Ichigo mulai pusing (?) mendengar teriakan Toushiro yang cetar membahana melintasi garis khatulistiwa (author ngelindur).

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia 'kan emang gitu. Sudah garang, galak pula (lha? =_=). Bahkan, menurutku, galaknya melebihi Pak Kepsek (baca : Yamamoto) yang kumat emosinya." timpal Grimmjow sambil nenteng-nenteng tas. Mau pulang ceritanya.

"Hah! Persetan dengan itu. Kapan sih si pendek itu diem dan gak marah-marah?" gumam Ichigo sambil berjalan menuju parkiran. Tiba-tiba Grimmjow menyeringai serem membuat Ichigo sempat bergidik dari kejauhan.

"Hoi, Ichigo! Gue ada ide! Sini lu!" seru Grimmjow sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Ichigo yang berjarak 50 cm darinya.

"Hah? Ide apaan?" tanya Ichigo yang penasaran setelah dia ngedatengin Grimmjow.

"Yah, ide untuk membuat si Hitsugaya diem." jawab Grimmjow enteng membuat Ichigo makin penasaran. Mengerti BFF-nya sudah penasaran, Grimmjow lalu menarik kepala Ichigo (!?) kemudian membisikkan sesuatu.

"Begini, psst... psst..." bisik Grimmjow yang pasti hanya didengar Ichigo seorang, gak nyadar kalo nih ff rate-M. Ichigo tampak mengerutkan dahi dan alisnya.

"Gimana kalau sampai Hime-chan tahu trus mutusin gue?" gumam Ichigo yang mau mewek. Takut diputusin pacar. (-_-)

"Yah, jangan sampai tahu." jawab Grimmjow enteng -lagi-. Ichigo mengambil HP dari saku celananya kemudian memencet tombol.

-Telepon POV (?)-

Ichi : Hime-chan, aku mau nanya nih."

Hime : Nanya apa, sayang?

Ichi : Boleh gak kalau aku m*&^%$# !?:P cowo?

_~Hening sejenak~_

Ichi : Him-

Hime : KYAA~! Boleh kok, sayang! Kalau perlu minta rekamannya, ya~! I love u,

honey~ aku makin cinta deh ama kamu~ :3

Ichi : Yeah, I love u too.

-Telepon POV end-

TUUT

Ichigo mematikan HP-nya. Grimmjow udah main pelototan aja.

"Kenapa sih lu bilang? Udah dibilangin jangan! Masih aja bandel!" sembur Grimmjow pake 'air mancur' gratis. Gayanya udah kayak ibu-ibu yang lagi marah ama anaknya gara-gara mencuri ayam orang.

"Dia ngebolehin gue." ucap Ichigo sambil menyeringai + sweatdrop karena baru tahu bahwa pacarnya adalah seorang FUJOSHI. Grimmjow yang tadinya 'ibu-ibu mode : on' kini telah menjadi 'om-om mesum mode : on'. #dihajar Grimmjow FC

"Nah, kita 'ngelakuinnya' waktu PerSaMi aja." sahut Grimmjow sambil menyeringai (ni orang cepet banget berubah -_-"). Ichigo makin memperlebar seringaiannya.

* * *

_Karakura High School, 01.30 p.m._

"Hadeuh, aje gile. Berat banget nih kayu! Kayak bukan kayu aja!" Ichigo ngedumel sendiri sambil beberapa kayu bakar tapi beratnya kayak sapi #author berlebihan. Sampai dilokasi tempat tenda regu Monyet (regu GrimmIchi dkk), Ichigo terheran-heran karena Ulquiorra, PinRu (Pimpinan Regu) Monyet dah mulai masang rangka tenda sendirian.

"Hoi, Ulquiorra!" teriak Ichigo sambil lari agak terseok-seok karena kayu sapi (?) dan tas ransel yang kelihatan banyak barangnya.

"Hm?" gumam Ulquiorra. Ichigo segera menurunkan kayu dan tasnya kemudian membantu Ulquiorra.

"Mana yang lain?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengeluarkan patok dari tasnya. Kenapa Ichigo bertanya demikian? Karena ia melihat hanya Ulquiorra yang baru datang beserta beberapa orang dari regu lain, namun tas di lokasi mereka banyak sekali.

"Belum datang." jawab Ulquiorra singkat. Ichigo bingung.

"Lah, terus ini tas siapa?" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk tas-tas dengan warna hitam yang mendominasi.

"Ini tas gue." ucap Ulquiorra singkat membuat Ichigo jawsdrop + sweatdrop. Memang apa sih yang dibawa Ulquiorra sampai sebanyak itu?

"Mau tahu aja. Itu rahasia." ucap Ulquiorra datar membuat Ichigo makin sweatdrop + kaget. Jangan-jangan Ulquiorra punya bakat jadi cenayang lagi? Tapi Ichigo tak mau ambil pusing. Ulquiorra aja gak pusing, malah dia yang pusing. Sudah cukup telinganya yang pusing (?). Beberapa menit kemudian, rekan-rekan setim mereka datang dan membantu menyiapkan keperluan regu saat berkemah nanti.

* * *

_Karakura High School, 07.30 p.m., before campfire party_ (bener gak?)

_In Scorpio group..._

"Nanti aku yang jaga tenda." ucap Toushiro datar namun tegas membuat anak buahnya yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing menjadi diam.

"Lah, 'kan kamu yang PinRu sekaligus pratama putra." celetuk Yukio.

"Ada Rukia kok. Dia yang ditunjuk untuk malam ini." jawab Toushiro tenang.

"Lalu, yang jadi PinRu nanti siapa?" timpal Renji. Toushiro menghela nafas.

"Aizen yang menjadi penggantiku untuk sementara. Badanku agak sakit. Selain itu, hanya aku yang paling pintar memasak disini." jawab Toushiro -lagi- dengan kesan meremehkan, namun ada benernya juga. Toushiro yang paling jago masak di antara seluruh regu Scorpio. Badannya yang sakit itu karena kenistaan author :D #plak. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa kurang enak badan setelah upacara pembukaan tadi. Hmm... memang Toushiro sakit karena kenistaan author yang menjadi-jadi #dibantai readers karena kebanyakan ngomong.

"Kenapa kalian belum keluar? Nanti dicari kakak pembina." ucap Toushiro datar membuyarkan lamunan anak buahnya. Mereka 'pun langsung ngacir keluar termasuk Aizen yang ngacir sambil nyeret bendera regu.

_08.00 p.m., campfire party_

"Eh, jadi gak?" tanya Ichigo pelan kepada Grimmjow yang berada di sampingnya. Ia sedari tadi tidak memperhatikan atraksi regu lainnya.

"Jadi. Kayaknya Hitsugaya jaga tenda." jawab Grimmjow tak kalah pelan. Grimmjow 'pun kemudian mendekati Ulquiorra untuk izin keluar dari barisan dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

"Ulquiorra, aku dan Ichigo keluar dari barisan, ya?" gumam Grimmjow sambil mengeluarkan coret_puppy eyes_coret-nya. Ulquiorra yang melihatnya merasa keki, namun ia berusaha untuk _stay cool_.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Ulquiorra heran. Grimmjow menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya.

"Emm... disini udaranya dingin sekali. Aku juga tiba-tiba pilek. Kebetulan Ichigo punya obat pilek, jadi kami mau ke tenda. Ha-hatsyii!" jawab Grimmjow yang tentu saja berbohong dan ia juga menambahkan adegan bersin-bersin. Ajaibnya, setelah bersin hidung Grimmjow mengeluarkan coretinguscoret sungguhan #yaiks. Ulquiorra yang udah keki malah tambah keki + il feel melihatnya.

"Ya, ya. Kalian berdua cepat sana!" ucap Ulquiorra dengan nada keki di dalam kalimatnya. Grimmjow langsung nyengir kemudian pria berambut biru tersebut segera menyeret Ichigo keluar dari barisan. Mereka memang menuju lokasi tenda pria, tapi bukan menuju tenda regu Monyet, tapi tenda regu Scorpio yang berada di sebelah tenda mereka (ni author berbelit-belit banget ngomongnya -_-).

* * *

"Sekarang kita ngapain?" tanya Ichigo sambil menggaruk pelipisnya. Mereka tadi sempat berbalik haluan menuju tenda mereka untuk mengambil alat-alat yang diperlukan.

"Ya iyalah masuk. Gitu aja kok repot?" jawab Grimmjow sedikit _copy paste_ Pak Gusdur. Ketahuan banget ya kalau 2 pacar author ini berbeda sifatnya #author digampar rame-rame.

KRESEK KRESEK (?) (bunyi tenda dibuka ceritanya)

"Siapa?" gumam Toushiro siaga sambil mengeluarkan Hyorinmaru dan- #readers : woy, thor! Ini ff AU bukan ff canon! | author : oh iya, ya! *tepuk jidat* #back to story. Toushiro mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat GrimmIchi yang udah nongol di dalam tenda.

"Mau apa kalian?" lanjut Toushiro. GrimmIchi malah nyengir -atau menyeringai mesum- kemudian mereka melangkah mendekati Toushiro dengan posisi : Grimmjow di depan Toushiro dan Ichigo sebaliknya. Toushiro makin bingung.

"Sebenarnya ka-"

BRUKK

Perkataan Toushiro terpotong karena Grimmjow dengan tiba-tiba menjatuhkan dirinya ke bawah beserta dengan Grimmjow yang menindihnya.

"Hey! Apa-apaan ini?!" pekik Toushiro sambil memberontak. Tapi, tahu aja 'kan kalau small vs big ya pasti yang menang big. Apalagi GrimmIchi 'kan 2 seme favorit author :3 XD / . Ichigo tidak tinggal diam. Ia segera menyelotip mulut Toushiro dan mengikat kaki dan tangannya yang membentuk 'bintang laut'.

"Mmpphh! Mmpphh!" pekikan Toushiro tertahan oleh selotip. Pekikan yang biasanya dikeluarkan untuk memerintah (bahasa lu, thor -_-) seluruh regu kini hanya bisa didengarkan oleh Toushiro sendiri.

"Hehe, gak sia-sia gue ikut pramuka. Bisa ikat-mengikat." ujar Ichigo sambil nyengir bangga. Ternyata 'naklukin' Toushiro gampang aja, gak usah nyiapin penyumbat telinga untuk denger pekikan garang Toushiro.

"Mmpphh! Mmpphh!" Toushiro masih memberontak dengan cara menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya yang diikat + meliuk-liukkan tubuh mungilnya yang entah mengapa kelihatan sexy bagi Grimmjow. #Grimmjow, lu punya bakat m*h* ya? #author ditabok Grimmjow FC rame-rame.

"Gue yang mulai duluan." ucap Grimmjow kemudian ia menghisap keras leher Toushiro. Mata Toushiro membulat seketika.

"Mmpph! Mmpph~! Mmpph~" teriakan Toushiro lambat laun berubah menjadi desahan karena Grimmjow menghisap dan menggigit titik sensitifnya dengan beringas hingga muncul sebuah bercak merah keunguan yang biasa disebut 'kiss mark'.

"Mmpph~ Mmpph~" Toushiro masih terus mendesah meski tertutup selotip karena Grimmjow menghisap, menjilat dan sedikit menggigit titik sensitif di tengkuk dan belakang telinganya. Sambil terus menghisap, Grimmjow membuka baju hem Toushiro hingga pemuda berambut perak tersebut bertelanjang dada.

"Grimmjow, kok lu tahu cara m*&^%$# !?:PXD cowo?" tanya Ichigo sok polos. Grimmjow menghentikan kegiatannya sementara.

"Anggep aja dia Orihime." jawab Grimmjow santai. Ichigo ber-'oh' ria kemudian ia juga mulai menghisap nipple sebelah kiri Toushiro, membuat desahan Toushiro makin keras.

"Gue pengen dengar pratama putra galak kita mendesah." ucap Grimmjow sambil menyeringai. Ia kemudian melepas selotip di mulut Toushiro.

"Hah~. A-ahhpa yanghhh kahhliann... laku-kahhannhh... hahh?" ucap Toushiro dengan desahan yang mengiringi, meskipun kilat matanya menunjukkan kemarahan yang sangat.

"Berisik lu." desis Ichigo sambil memberikan kiss mark di seluruh dada Toushiro. Toushiro makin meliuk-liukkan badannya mencoba kembali memberontak, namun Ichigo menahan pemberontakannya.

"Ka-mmpphh!" Toushiro kaget karena sesuatu yang lembab membungkam bibirnya dan sesuatu yang panas mencoba menerobos mulutnya. Ternyata itu adalah mulut Grimmjow yang meredam teriakannya. Setelah beberapa detik lidahnya tak masuk juga, Grimmjow 'pun meremas bokong Toushiro keras hingga mulut Toushiro karena terkejut dan Grimmjow tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Grimmjow 'pun menindih Toushiro sambil menggesek-gesekkan 'little G' dan 'little T', sementara Ichigo beralih ke belakang. Ia memperbanyak kiss mark di tengkuk Toushiro sambil meremas-remas bokong pria mungil tersebut.

"Mmhh~ Nnggh~" lenguh Toushiro dalam ciumannya karena sensasi yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya saat 'Shiro kecil' yang masih terbungkus dengan aman bergesekan dengan 'ehem'nya Grimmjow dan bokongnya yang diremas-remas.

"Mmh!" Toushiro terkejut karena ada sesuatu yang menyentuh juniornya yang mulai menegang. Grimmjow membelai pelan junior Toushiro sambil membuka perlahan resleting celana pramuka Toushiro. Setelah terbuka, Grimmjow lalu menyudahi ciumannya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan 'hadiah'nya dengan buru-buru.

"Ah! Jangan!" pekik Toushiro tak mau jika 'milik'nya disentuh sembarangan oleh orang lain. Grimmjow tak peduli, ia mulai mengocok barang Toushiro dengan tempo sedang.

"Ahh~ uhh~ fass~hhterr~" racau Toushiro yang mulai keenakan. Grimmjow menyeringai kemudian mempercepat temponya. Sementara Toushiro merem melek, Ichigo...

CUKK (?)

"AHH!" pekik Toushiro karena sesuatumencoba menyusup ke dalam hole-nya. Sesuatu itu berbentuk jari yang kemudian membuat gerakan zig-zag disana. Toushiro ingin memukul dua orang yang telah melecehkannya, namun apa daya. Tangan dan kakinya di ikat. Grimmjow makin mempercepat kocokannya dan Ichigo makin cepat men-zig-zag hole Toushiro dan kini jarinya bertambah menjadi 2.

"Ah!" pekik Toushiro pelan (?) ketika Ichigo menyentuh suatu titik di dalam tubuhnya. Ichigo menyeringai kemudian ia menyentuh titik itu berkali-kali.

"Ah~ ah~ ah~" desah Toushiro karena ia merasakan 2 kenikmatan sekaligus di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Toushiro makin mendesah hebat ketika ia hampir mencapai puncak.

"Ah~ ah~ AH-HAH!" desah Toushiro keras sekaligus terkejut karena juniornya yang ingin mengeluarkan 'sari sirsak (?) kental'nya ditahan oleh sebuah benda yang bernama _cock ring_. Ia merasakan sakit di batangnya karena tak dapat mengeluarkan hasratnya. Ternyata pelaku pemasangan _cock ring_ tersebut adalah Ichigo.

"Kau tak boleh mengeluarkannya duluan." ucap Ichigo sambil menyeringai setan, kemudian ia menarik celana Toushiro dalam satu tarikan kemudian Ichigo juga melepas celana dan CD-nya hingga menunjukkan 'little I' yang tampak besar dan panjang.

"Isap." perintah Ichigo datar dan menuntut. Toushiro menggeleng sambil men-_death glare_ Ichigo dan dibalas dengan _death glare_ yang lebih mematikan dari Ichigo.

"Aku bilang ISAP!" bentak Ichigo membuat Toushiro terkesiap. Dengan SANGAT terpaksa, Toushiro beringsut mendekati Ichigo kemudian mulai mengulum dan mengisapnya. Ichigo melenguh nikmat sambil menjambak rambut Toushiro lalu memaju-mundurkannya (posisi Toushiro sekarang adalah tangan dan kaki yang menumpu berat badannya -author hampir lupa-).

"Nnghh~" lenguh Ichigo yang hendak mencapai puncaknya. Ia terus memaju-mundurkan kepala Toushiro hingga ia klimaks di dalam mulut Toushiro. Dengan terpaksa pemuda _cool_ tersebut menelan cairan Ichigo.

'_Hoek..._' batin Toushiro muntah-muntah (?). Grimmjow juga melepas celananya dan memosisikan juniornya di lubang Toushiro.

"MMPPHHH!" Toushiro berteriak kesakitan meskipun mulutnya disumpal dengan batang Ichigo. Sambil mulai bergerak di dalam Toushiro, Grimmjow memijat batang kebanggaan Toushiro yang disumbat dengan _cock ring_, sementara Ichigo kembali memaju-mundurkan kepala Toushiro.

"Mph! Mmph!" Toushiro berusaha memberontak dengan cara menggeser (?) bokongnya ke kanan dan ke kiri yang justru menambah kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Grimmjow. Sementara Grimmjow bergerak di belakang, Ichigo bergerak di depan.

"Ah~ ah~ AHH~" Ichigo berteriak nikmat ketika ia kembali klimaks di dalam mulut Toushiro. Setelah klimaks, Ichigo menuju belakang Toushiro.

"Hoi, Grimmjow. Jangan mementingkan diri sendiri." protes Ichigo sambil tersenyum licik.

"Tunggu sebentar." desis Grimmjow yang keenakan karena juniornya dikekang oleh _hole_ Toushiro yang sempit. Ia terus memompa Toushiro hingga mengenai suatu titik. Tubuh Toushiro menegang karenanya.

"Ah~ hah~ hah~" desah Toushiro karena prostatnya terbentur berkali-kali oleh junior Grimmjow namun tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti.

"Sekarang saatnya." ucap Grimmjow ambigu yang membuat author makin mimisan akut *abaikan* . Ichigo yang mengerti langsung memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole Toushiro -yang masih ada junior Grimmjow- dengan sekali hentakan.

"AAARRGGHH! TIIDAAAKK!" teriak Toushiro kesakitan karena hole-nya dipaksa melebar oleh 2 junior GrimmIchi. GrimmIchi mulai menggerakkan junior milik masing-masing secara bersamaan menubruk prostat Toushiro.

"Aah! Sa-sahhkitthh..." gumam Toushiro dengan tubuh terhentak-hentak karena dipompa secara keras dan cepat oleh GrimmIchi, ditambah lagi juniornya disumbat.

"Ugh... _you're hole s-so tigh_~" lenguh Grimmjow saat junior-nya mengenai prostat Toushiro beberapa kali.

"Tapi nnghh... nikhhmat khann~?" desah Ichigo ketika junior-nya yang dikekang oleh hole Toushiro bergesekan dengan junior Grimmjow.

"Uh~ ah... ah... hah..." desah Toushiro ketika 2 seme dodol di belakangnya menggenjotnya dengan penuh khidmat (?) . Grimmjow kembali mengocok junior Toushiro yang sempat menganggur.

"Ah~ ah~ a-aku ingin..." desah Toushiro yang hampir mencapai puncaknya. GrimmIchi mempercepat sodokannya.

"Hah... ah.. lehhpasshkannh..." pinta Toushiro untuk melepas _cock ring_ di junior-nya.

"Tidak sampai kami klimaks." tolak GrimmIchi bareng. Mereka terus menyodok Toushiro dengan tempo yang cepat. Ketika mereka merasa hampir klimaks, mereka makin mempercepat sodokannya hingga peluh membanjiri tubuh atletis mereka.

"Hah... hah... AHH!" pekik GrimmIchi bersamaan saat mereka klimaks di dalam Toushiro. Toushiro berjengit ketika merasakan sensasi panas di dalam tubuhnya. Setelah klimaks, GrimmIchi melepas junior masing-masing dari hole Toushiro. Tampak ada cairan merah dan putih di sana. #Indonesia dong? #dibantai rakyat Indonesia. Ichigo 'pun melepas _cock ring_ di junior Toushiro.

"AHHH~!" pekik Toushiro ketika cairan spermanya keluar dengan banyak. Ia terengah-engah, begitu juga dengan GrimmIchi.

"Hah... hah... wih! Nikmat banget yang barusan. Lama-lama gue bisa m*h* nih ama Hitusgaya." Grimmjow berkata bangga membuat Toushiro bergidik. Dia 'kan _straight_.

"Kalau gue setia ama Hime-chan." timpal Ichigo sambil nyengir #lah? terus yang tadi apa?! #author ngamuk #lupakan.

"Hey, lepaskan aku!" teriak Toushiro garang sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kakinya yang masih diikat.

"Ups! Gue lupa." ucap Ichigo sambil menepuk jidatnya kemudian ia mengambil gunting dari saku celananya lalu memotong semua tali yang mengikat Toushiro sejak tadi.

"Awas kalau lu sampai bilang ke orang lain!" ancam Grimmjow dengan death glare yang mematikan membuat Toushiro terdiam. Tidak mengangguk atau menggeleng.

"Wah, sudah jam setengah 10 nih. Yuk kita balik ke tenda." ajak Ichigo sambil ngelirik jam tangannya. Grimmjow mengangguk. Sebelum pergi, mereka merapikan pakaian Toushiro sekaligus pakaian mereka lalu 2 pria dengan warna rambut mencolok tersebut berjalan menuju tenda regu Monyet.

"Ah, ini baru PerSaMi yang asyik." ucap Grimmjow edan sambil cengar-cengir sendiri membuat Ichigo bergidik.

Yah, _poor you_, Toushiro ^^v

* * *

** E  
**

Upacara penutupan hari ini dipimpin oleh Rukia selaku pratama putri, karena Toushiro lagi-lagi tak bisa memimpin upacara. Katanya, ada kecelakaan kecil di bagian belakangnya, jadi duduk aja gak bisa.

"Tuh 'kan caraku ampuh." bisik Grimmjow kepada Ichigo yang berada di sampingnya. Ichigo mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum simpul

**END**

* * *

**A/N : **Yo~ Blue kembali dengan ff baru! \(^o^)/ Gomen kalau kurang hot, banyak typo dan alurnya kecepatan m(_ _)m . Keadaan pramuka di sini disesuaikan dengan keadaan di sekolah Blue, jadi kalau ada anak pramuka yang baca ff ini, jangan bingung :D

Oh ya, apabila ada pihak yang tersinggung dengan kata-kata di ff ini, Blue mohon maaf. Ini hanyalah FANFICTION atau fantasi seorang fan, jadi jangan dimasukkan ke hati :)

Review if you don't mind...


End file.
